


Cat and Mouse (General Hux x Reader)

by SilentWanderlust



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWanderlust/pseuds/SilentWanderlust
Summary: Your kill order mission with Hux goes sideways.





	Cat and Mouse (General Hux x Reader)

Puffs of vibrant colored smoke filled the hall. Wafting every direction, it caught in everybody’s evening wear, altering the colors, creating a mirage of rainbows. Women sat on the laps of wealthy traders, whispering to them in low tones, kissing them, doing more if they were so inclined. Everybody in the hall paired off like their life depending on finding a partner tonight. **  
**

A band consisting of various string instruments played frantically in the corner. Jumping from song to song, the band seemed unable to settle on a cohesive set. Though they could barely be heard or seen over the mob of people crowding the room.

Hux walked beside you, donned in traditional event clothing for this planet. You too wore planet-centric clothing; a gaudy ball gown lined with lace. Both yourself and Hux wore top of the line armor under your exterior ensembles. Weapons lay dormant, strapped to your arms and legs. The blaster strapped to your thigh grazed the bell of your dress as you walked through the hall in search of your target. The poisoned knife in your sleeve was holstered, ensuring it didn’t knick you before you had the opportunity to utilize it. Dropping dead before completing your mission would be unfortunate.

Hux offered the crook of his arm and you took it, stepping as close to him as possible. The warmth of his body was stifling considering the heavy amount of armor and clothing weighing you down.

“Remember,” Hux leaned down to whisper in your ear. “We are a pair of wealthy weapons trade moguls. This mission should be clean and concise. Draw no attention to our presence.”

“I remember,” You ran a finger of your free hand up his arm. “And we’re  _desperately_  in love.” You smirked up at him. Red tinged his cheeks and his breathing caught as you watched him.

“We are feigning marriage,” Hux corrected softly. “Stop teasing. You need to focus.”

“But teasing you is so satisfying,” You leaned up and pecked his lips, biting him gently as you retreated. “It makes your skin match your hair.”

“ _Y/N_ ,” Hux’s mouth fell open. His eyes met yours and fell down to your bright red lips you’d just used to kiss him. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing my husband,” You pushed him up at his shoulder and starting dragging him through the hall. You looked casual but pulled him as hard as you could to make him move. “Since we’re desperately in love. Also, there’s a man trailing us, I’m trying to look like we belong.”

“No,” Hux stopped, gripping your shoulders. “You are taking advantage of the situation.”

“Perhaps,” You mused. Looking around, most everybody remained focused on their partner, drinking, eating, and laughing with one another.

“As I am sure you are aware,” Hux trailed his nose up your jaw to your ear. “That game goes both ways.”

Hux wrapped his arms about your waist and heaved you into the air. Your dress grazed the floor but your feet hung above the ground. You threw your arms around his neck to hold you steady. His chest heaved against yours as you both looked in awe of the other.

“Hux,” You whispered before he kissed you. He pulled you closer, gripping hard at the back of your dress, forming wrinkles in the fabric. “Now you’re just drawing unneeded attention to us.”

“Shush. Wrap your legs around my waist so you do not fall,” He kissed you again as you complied to his request. The blaster on your thigh pointed directly at Hux as you snaked your legs around his hips.

Licking your lips, he asked permission to deepen the kiss. When you opened your mouth he whispered to you.

“Is he still watching us?”

Spinning you around, you continued kissing him, occasionally cracking an eye open to watch the man stalking you. You kissed down his neck to get a better view of the well-dressed man trying to remain inconspicuous. Hux was tall enough that you had a view above the heads of the other patrons. The stalker moved slowly down the bar, occasionally moving seat to seat, past couples, getting closer.

He wore a sleek suit with a vibrant kerchief in place of a tie. That was the man you were looking for. And apparently he was looking for you as well. A game of cat and mouse was in the works.

Running your hands up the back of Hux’s neck, you dragged your nails through his hair. He let out a small moan and your gaze shot back to him.

“Enjoying yourself?” You whispered against his lips before kissing him again. Your hands held tight to his hair, tugging to open his mouth. “Walk me back to the bar and sit me on the table.”

Hux spun you again and walked the both of you to the side of the room. He dragged his hand over your back and down your thighs to flatten the dress so you could sit comfortable on the bar. Pushing himself between your legs, he grabbed your neck, pulling you towards him for another kiss.

“He’s getting closer,” You turned your head away from the man to speak. “Pull the dagger from my sleeve.”

Hux hauled you close against his chest, dragging a hand from your waist to your arm. You continued kissing his neck and grazing your fingers across his head.

His bare hand slipped into your sleeve, sending chills through your spine. You gasped as his thumb pushed into your pulse.

“Enjoying yourself?” He tugged at the dagger, dislodging it from its holster. As it came away, it struck your dress, disintegrating the material on contact.

“Hux,” You grit your teeth as your sleeve sizzled away. Your sleek black armor now shone through, a brilliant contrast to the blue of your dress. The First Order logo imbued on the arm glistened in the flashing lights of the hall. “Really?”

You smacked his shoulder and grabbed the dagger. As you tugged it from his grip, it grazed your stomach. The dress material fizzled away like a fast-moving parasite taking control.

“Shit,” You tore the dagger down the side seam of your dress, forcing the material apart. It crackled and popped as it broke away. The mangled dress hung from you in tatters. Green and black holes covered the piece. Ripping it from yourself, you jumped from the bar and grabbed Hux to run with you.

Your target stood frozen, unsure how to proceed as your dress fell from you. His back tensed and eyes shot to the First Order emblem gleaming on your armor.

Other patrons suddenly took notice of the girl with the disappearing dress. The music grew louder as voices softened to watch. A couple close to you and Hux stumbled back as you heaved the dagger at your target.

It landed in his chest with a loud crunch. He grasped at the hilt, ripping it from his chest as he stumbled backward.

“This was supposed to be clean,” Hux hissed behind you.  

You shooed him and bolted towards your target. Patrons threw themselves out of your way, shocked with your sudden movement. One woman fell into the bar, shattering a wall of glassware.

Your target’s eyes fluttered as he fell in a heap on the ground.

Ripping the dagger from his hand, you placed it back in its sheath. The man’s crimson blood slid down your arm, shining bright against the black of your armor.

“ _Run_ ,” You yelled back at Hux. Shoving past the doorman, you bolted through the hall, not looking back to see if Hux had followed. He’d be an idiot to stay.

You turned a corner and tumbled into a wall of guards blocking your escape. One reached for you but you dropped to the floor, ripping the dagger out again and slicing through his legs.

He screamed, grabbing at his legs as his uniform and skin dripped away before his eyes.

Pulling your blaster from your side, you shot the man to your left. His gun clattered to the floor as he fell. You kicked it far out of reach of the other guards.

More shots rang behind you. With a quick glance back, you saw Hux shooting down the line of guards, each toppling back in turn. Blood dripped down to the floor, causing you to slip and slide as you attempted to stand. You flung your dagger at the last standing guard. He dodged and the knife landed on the floor behind him.

His blaster pointed directly at your head. Dropping your blaster and raising your hands, you stood slowly, taking care not to slip on the blood-covered floor.

You closed your eyes as a blaster shot rang out. When you felt nothing hit you, you cracked open an eye to see the last guard on his knees, clutching his side. A final shot collided with his head and he toppled to the side.

The hall was silent barring the heavy breathing from yourself and Hux. You turned to look at him, his gun had only dropped forty five degrees.  

Bodies on the floor were motionless but you stepped out of grabbing range regardless.

“Thank you,” You ran a hand over your heart, aware of the erratic beat under your armor. Feeling it in your chest and neck, you breathed in, calming yourself.

A parade of voices echoed behind you.

And then you were running again. Moving only on instinct, you motioned for Hux to follow you. He caught up quickly with his long strides.

“What part of clean did you misunderstand?” Hux called as you ran. “Everybody in that room knows we were here.”

“The whole plan changed when you burned my dress and exposed us,” You yelled back. Clumps of dryness in your throat constricted your airways. “Ask your armorers to leave the First Order emblem off your tactical gear in the future.”

The halls remained empty as you hurried towards your ship. The patrons who’d followed you down the hall dispersed the farther you ran.

By the time you saw the ship, nobody tailed you. Light shone from the windows of the massive building, telling the tale of a renewed party. Clearly the patrons had recovered from the excitement.

“Get on the ship,” Hux shoved you towards the stairs. You hurried into the ship and stopped when you felt hands on your waist.

Hux spun you in his arms. This kiss was more fervent than before. His hands explored your waist and back while he clutched you desperately to himself. Heaving you up in the air, he carried you the last few steps and shoved you against the wall.

The ship rattled as it took off. Hux used the motion to push further into you. Grabbing your wrists, he locked them above your head. His fingers dug into your wrist and you gasped at the pressure.

“Armor off,” He hissed. “ _Now_.”

“We’re on a ship,” You laughed.

“You are only my wife until we return to base,” He reasoned. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” You bit at his lip. “Absolutely yes.”  


End file.
